Explore
by This-Time-88
Summary: When Luffy wants to explore a new Island with Chopper and Franky, Chopper gets the chance to get closer to his secret crush Luffy. Luffy/Chopper/Franky WARNING: YAOI


** Explore **

Warning: Yaoi, Threesome, Body Manipulation  
Pairing: Luffy/Chopper/Franky  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

The Sunny reached a new island. Robin and Nami wanted to go shopping, Sanji and Uysop were going to buy supplies and Zoro was looking after the ship. Chopper wanted to stay at the ship, too. He had to make some new Rumble Balls and enough to read. But when Luffy knocked at his door, he immediately knew that he wouldn't have some time for himself today. „Hey Chopper! Wanna explore the island with me?" Chopper knew that this won't be much fun, because everytime Luffy went to „explore" a new island, he was chased afterwards by an angry innkeeper, because Luffy always ate without having any money. But this was also a chance for Chopper to spend time with Luffy. Since they met a few months ago, Chopper always was kinda attracted to Luffy. 'It's not that I'm gay', Chopper always thought when he was thinking of Luffy naked (what happened by the way, often); 'I'm just a bit curios.' It also excited him to think about, how Luffys devil fruit powers would work if he had sex. Also, Chopper has never seen Luffy naked before. He was not like Zoro, who was naked on the ship almost always and sometimes even masturbated on deck. Actually, he has seen every member of their crew naked, except of Sanji, who was very shy of showing his body to other man and their newest member Franky, but he wasn't hiding much under his clothing. So Luffys Body has always been kind of a mystery to him. So Chopper just said "Sure, I'm coming" and got mentally ready for an afternoon full of chasing. "Hey, want to ask Franky to join us?" Luffy asked. Chopper was kinda disappointed, cause he wanted to spend the day with Luffy alone, but on the other hand, it would be nice to be not the only one with a ruined afternoon.

The smell of Oil and Cola hit them when they entered Frankys workshop. Chopper already already opened his mouth to ask Franky to join them, but Luffy was faster: "Hey Franky, wanna have some fun with us?" Franky replied with: "Sure bro, what do we do, fuck?" Chopper blushed at this, but Franky just laughed. "No," Luffy said, also laughing, "we are going to explore the island." "Yeah, great Idea, that's going to be super!"

After about an hour, like Chopper had known, they were all three chased by an angry innkeeper with an enormous, unpayed bill. They ran as fast as they could and finally shake the innkeeper of in a near forest. "I can't smell him anymore. He's gone" Chopper said, much to his and Frankys relief. Luffy was just as childish happy as always. "What do you think is hidden in this forest?" He wasn't expecting an answer, or waiting for one, as he already headed deeper into the woods. Franky and Chopper had no choice, they had to follow him. The last time, someone let their captain "explore" alone, they haven't seen Luffy for three days. After a few minutes, they heard Luffy shout: "Wow, that's so awesome!" They saw him standing in a small hot spring. The water reached to Luffys knees and had a very nice smell, like fir needles.

"Come on, let's bath in it", Luffy said, with a huge smile in his face. Chopper could pass away immediately. Not only that he finally saw Luffy naked, he also saw Franky, what almost completed his statistics of nude crew members, so only Sanji would be missing. But, on the other hand, Chopper never wanted to see Sanji naked.

Franky was the first one of them to get completely naked. Not that he had much to take off. What Chopper could see was that his dick wasn't incredible long, but very thick and it rested in a huge pillow of blue hair. It was a wonder that his Battle Pants didn't tear from the massive amount of hair down there. Chopper was the next one to get into the water. He had to change into his human form, cause if he stayed tiny, the water would have been too high for him. He saw that Franky took a glimpse at his crotch, but Chopper didn't care. He was very proud of what he had down there. As he is originally an animal, his dick is both long and thick and his balls are huge. Luffy took longest to get into the water. Chopper almost couldn't hide his excitement. Luffy's body was skinny, without any hair on it, but he had clear defined muscles and not the least of them. His dick wasn't as thick as Frankys, but almost as long, with almost no pubic hair. But Chopper knew Luffy could stretch him as long as he wanted to.

Luffy takes his seat next to Chopper, who does his best not to blush or get a boner. But after Luffy lets out a hot moan "Aaaaah, that's so great…" Chopper loses control of his body and his hard on length is darting out of the water. Chopper sees Frankys amused face and turns to Luffy, but his captain says nothing he just bends down and takes Choppers throbbing length in his mouth. Chopper is overwhelmed by the sensation and even the fact that Franky is watching them, don't prevent him from coming immediately, spraying his seed into Luffy mouth. After Luffy pulled away, he sayed: "You think I didn't notice the way you looked at me when I entered the spring? I don't have any problems with having sex with men, if you had asked me we could have done it earlier too." Chopper couldn't believe his ears: "R-r-really?" "Yes, of course. I'm wondering that you haven't noticed it before. I had sex multiple times with Zoro and once with Usopp." "So, mind if I join you?" Franky throw in. Chopper saw that he has gotten an all hard on. Being as bold as he was never before, Chopper stepped forward and started sucking on Frankys dick. He lets his tongue sweep along Frankys throbbing cock and buried his nose in Frankys thick, blue jungle. Luffy watched this with a big smile on his face. After a few minutes, Franky tilted his head back and whimpered "Ooh, yes" as he came. Chopper pulled back to get a taste of Frankys cum. Just like he thought, it had the taste of cola. After Chopper had swallowed, he turned to Luffy: "Luffy, I always wanted to know how you can use your devil fruit powers while fucking." Luffy just smiled and ordered Chopper to bend over. Soon he felt Luffys tongue entering his hole. Due to his devil fruit powers, Luffy stretched it out until it was longer than Choppers dick and began to explore the taste he met inside of Chopper, making the latter feel incredible. Much to Choppers dismay, this sensation didn't last long. After a few moments, Luffy pulled his tongue out and placed his dick at Choppers now wet and prepared hole. He slowly pushed in, giving Chopper the opportunity to get used to the feeling. When his dick was completely inside Chopper, Luffy started to fuck him. Chopper can't help himself as he let out a: "Oh, yes, please fuck me harder". Luffy obeyed and started to stretch out his dick and let it slap back as fast as he could, giving Chopper an enormous sensation. Franky who watched the whole show, got on his knees and started sucking on Choppers dick. But Luffy wasn't the one who would have left Franky with his dick in the air. He stretched his neck down to Frankys crotch and consumed both his balls and dick at once, letting his tongue wander around on it. Chopper was the first one to lose it; he exploded a massive amount of cum into Frankys mouth. As he came, Chopper ass tightened, making Luffy shoot his load deep into Choppers body. The moans from Luffy around his dick were too much for Franky and he came into Luffys mouth.

"Hey, Luffy-Bro, wanna try out if your ass stretches that super too?" Franky got out of the spring, sat down in the grass and patted his lap. Luffy understood what he wanted so he got out to, positioned himself at Frankys dick and slowly sat down. After he was fully seated, Franky wrapped his arms around Luffy and laid them both down, his chests pressed against Luffys back. "Chopper, come on, join the fun!" Luffy said, "Push your dick in!" Choppers dick twitched at the imagination of him and Franky being inside Luffy at the same time. "Sure? Won't that hurt you?" Chopper asked, still hesitating, but Luffy just laughed: "I'm rubber you idiot, come in!" "Yeah, come in bro, it's warm in here.", Franky said, waiting for Chopper, who now slowly got on his knees and shoved his cock into Luffys ass, next to Frankys. Chopper expected more tightness, but his dick just slipped in as if Frankys wasn't there. Then he slowly started to move and so did Franky. It felt so good for Chopper, having his dick both in Luffys ass and rubbing against Frankys cock. Luffy then wrapped his arms and legs around Chopper forcing him down to him. He placed his lips on his doctors and they started to make out. With the dicks inside his ass, Choppers tongue in his mouth and Choppers furry abs rubbing his dick, Luffy couldn't hold it any longer and he came, spraying his seed between him and Chopper. Franky and Chopper both gave a few more trusts, till they came together, filling Luffys ass with cum.

As they both pulled out, Franky was panting, being finally spent and so was Chopper. But Luffy was hard again. "Are you going to stop now? You both came three times, I only came twice, so no one is finished. I'm the captain and no one comes more often than me." Luffy said, but with a smile on his face. Franky was lying in the grass exhausted, so Chopper said: "Lie down and lift your ass up. I wanna try something." He really wanted. Something he realized when he entered him with Franky. Luffy did so and Chopper got on his knees behind him. He started with inserting one finger into Luffys surprisingly tight ass. He swirled it around a bit, as he wanted to test if Luffys powers had any limits in this regions. He grapped a bit of the skin in Luffys hole and pulled it out. He could stretch it as long as he wanted to. When Chopper started licking on it, Luffy let out a moan. 'So, even if it's stretched, he can feel pleasure', Chopper thought, and let Luffys ass slap back, what cause the hottest moan from Luffy he ever heard. He repeated that and Luffy moaned again. Then he pushed two fingers in Luffys ass and started finger fucking him. As he saw that Luffy was enjoying it, he added a third. "M-m-more", Luffy whimpered and Chopper obeyed, shoving his whole fist into Luffys rubber ass. Luffy then came all over the grass. But Chopper was far from finished. "Stay down Luffy. You said no one comes more often than you and we all came three times now. So you have to manage once again to prove you are the captain." Luffy said nothing but obeyed. Franky has sat up, Chopper could see on this boner that he was enjoying the show, but he didn't masturbate, as he didn't want to come more often than Luffy. Chopper was so curios now, that he added a finger of his second hand into Luffys ass. "Luffy, do you feel any kind of pain?" Chopper asked. The pleasure on Luffy must be incredible, cause he only could drool "n-n-n-no". Now Chopper finally wanted to know and he shoved his second hand into Luffys ass and stretched it out with both hands, till it was open enough that Chopper could technically insert his head. "What about now?" Chopper asked Luffy, but he got as answer only a soft "More" from Luffy. Chopper got a bit angry that you could insert a young tree into Luffys ass painless. He finally wanted to know the limit. He used one foot to hold a part of Luffys ass on the ground and stood up stretching Luffys ass that far that he could stand in it. But Luffy gave still no sign of any pain. Admitting that his powers had no limit, he lets his ass slap back. According to which pleasure was caused by just the slapping back of one finger, Chopper couldn't imagine what Luffy felt at the moment. His dick exploded in cum, before he fell fast asleep.

When they were sure that Luffy was asleep, Franky and Chopper started to make out and stroked their dicks till they reached their final orgasmic. They then dressed themselves and Luffy and went back to the Thousand Sunny. When they were at their ship again, they put Luffy in his bed and got to sleep themselves. Because they had to stay five days on the island, until the log pose had logged in again, they saw the hot spring more often. And everytime their captain wanted to "explore" something again, Chopper and Franky were in his company.


End file.
